


somber

by sirup



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plotless, Tour, canon shoulder kisses, theyre sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirup/pseuds/sirup
Summary: “Come here and kiss me some more.” Tyler says then, and it takes Josh by surprise, going over the sentence in his head, trying to figure out if it’s a simple joke between friends or not.He doesn’t dwell on it, thrill from the show still buzzing in his toes, but exhaustion making him feel punch- drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all those pics/videos of them kissing each other's shoulders, because they want me dead

In those moments he should be enjoying the last few moments of the show, the crowd, soak in the adrenaline - but Josh watches Tyler, the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles his brightest, widest smile. Hand on his chest rising, falling, rising, falling. He thinks of the show and he thinks of the crowd and then he thinks of Tyler, always Tyler. Wants to thank him, hug him, scream at him.

Josh feels like he’s gonna burst, about ten different emotions mixing in his body, he’s so happy, full of it, wants to do so many things to show it at once.

After the show they usually jump around a lot, letting the rest of the adrenaline flow out of their bodies until exhaustion sets in - but Josh feels it already, wants to move.  
His eyes on Tyler, again, always, and he wants to show him how grateful he is, for this, all of it.

Josh feels like a hug wouldn’t be enough and wants to lean over and kiss him, on the mouth, in front of everyone, in front of the whole world.  
For a split second he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and then he’s kissing Tyler’s shoulder, wet, sweaty.

It was a quick peck and now he’s watching the crowd again, feeling Tyler’s eyes on him. Tyler’s smiling, and he puts his arm around Josh, and then they’re bowing. Josh’s mind spins, heart thumping so hard in his chest he thinks his head is going to pop.

The crowd is louder than anything Josh has ever heard, and he watches them, mesmerizing flow of people cheering with their hands stretched into the air.

After the show, after pumping out all their adrenaline, there’s the cold, icy wind of outside, frozen fingertips and mindless running around. Then there’s warmth, hot air blowing through the vents of the tour bus, tingly fingers slowly losing their numbness.

Josh’s cold fingertips find Tyler’s exposed neck the second he takes off his jacket, and Tyler squirms away and laughs at him.

“Warm them up before they fall off.” Tyler smiles at him before falling back onto the couch behind him, fishing out his phone.

“I’m trying.” Josh says, and settles down on the couch next to Tyler, taking out his own phone, time passing by as he checks his messages, checks his email, checks twitter. He gets bored after a while and puts it back in his pocket, turning to Tyler.

Josh intently watches him, sharp features concentrating on his phone screen, absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip. The tour bus is dimly lit, windows dark, and the neon glow of his phone illuminates Tyler’s face, making him look so, so tired.

Josh leans on him and Tyler snorts, averting his gaze on the phone for a second and looking down at Josh, bags under his eyes.

“Wanna sleep?”

“Yeah.” It turns into a yawn halfway through, and Josh gets up, rubbing his eye with one hand and nudging Tyler with the other.

“You coming or what?”

Tyler’s still fixated on his phone, fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard, but he smiles when Josh keeps on nudging his shoulder.

”What, you wanna cuddle?”

Tyler says it so quietly, breathes it out with a laugh, a joke. But then he’s looking up at Josh, and Josh isn’t laughing, but he’s smiling, eyes wet from yawning.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Tyler taps a button on his phone and it goes dark with a click as he gets up and follows Josh to the bunks, silently.

“We’re not gonna both fit. You’re gonna kick me out after an hour.”

Josh turns around and laughs at Tyler, takes his cap off for him and crawls into the bunk beneath them, sweatpants and sweater still on.

Tyler thinks Josh looks handsome when he smiles, wants him to smile every minute of the day, every second, never getting bored of it. He wants to tell Josh, wants to tell him every day and all the time, but he thinks Josh might get annoyed by day two.

He crawls into the bunk facing Josh, hoodie on, his entire body comfortably warm, bed sheets smelling like Josh. He crosses his arms and nuzzles into the pillow, grinning and all smug, and then Josh is around him, legs tangling with his, hands splayed out over his tummy.

Josh is rubbing his fingertips into the fabric, head bowed, and Tyler wants to rest his chin on top of Josh’s head, so he does.

Josh scoops closer, not a word between them, and Tyler puts his arms around him, taking him in.

He smells Josh everywhere, fresh and warm and familiar, the bed sheets, his body, his hair. It’s overwhelming and Tyler has to take a deep breath, closing his eyes. He feels the world moving beneath them, rumbling.

Josh’s hands are moving up, down, up, down on Tyler’s body, and it’s so soothing Tyler almost falls asleep.

Josh’s warm hands find his neck, his jaw, his face, holding him. They look at each other then, studying each other's features, nothing between them but their quiet breaths.

Tyler’s sleepy face, relaxed expression, nuzzling into Josh’s palm like a kitten makes Josh want to reach out and get closer, so close until they’re one person, body, soul. Instead he reaches forward and presses a big kiss to the bridge of Tyler’s nose, still holding his face.

Tyler’s smiling when Josh pulls back, eyes closed and turning his face into the pillow, like he’s embarrassed.

“Josh.”

Josh settles back down onto the pillow and lets his fingers worm their way into the front pockets of Tyler’s hoodie.

“Tyler.” He says back, and he watches Tyler’s face, the smile pulling at his lips, his face red and warm, half hidden by the soft white of the pillow. His hair a mess, blue and pink under his eyes, signs of the countless sleepless nights and endless days.

“Come here and kiss me some more.” Tyler says then, and it takes Josh by surprise, going over the sentence in his head, trying to figure out if it’s a simple joke between friends or not.

He doesn’t dwell on it, thrill from the show still buzzing in his toes, but exhaustion making him feel punch- drunk. He ultimately decides to follow his instinct, and his instinct is telling him to get impossibly closer to the body in front of him.

The body of his best friend, platonic life partner, secret face that kisses him, holds him, and likes to undress for him in Josh’s dreams at night.

Josh removes one hand from Tyler’s hoodie and places it over his cheek instead, radiating heat, whilst Tyler slips his fingers under Josh’s sweater, fingertips tracing patterns into the soft skin there.

Then they’re kissing, slow and lazy, tongues touching, spreading heat, making Josh feel hot all over, safe, cared for.

Josh feels at home in Tyler’s arms, at home when Tyler kisses him, quiet, just the two of them, nothingness surrounding them and their bodies in a safe pile in the middle.

Feeling each other, knowing and understanding what the other needs, neither of them have to say a word. Tyler breaks the kiss and brings his fingers up to trace Josh’s features, slow, careful, staying so very close they’re still sharing one breath.

It makes Josh think of the show earlier, how he leaned down and kissed Tyler’s shoulder in front of thousands of people, and he wants to do it again, then again and again. Thinks of how instead of in his pocket he would like his hand to be holding Tyler’s, when they’re walking around outside, or sitting close together.

Josh takes the hand that’s touching his face then, just holding it, calming gesture, and Tyler smiles down at it. He curls into Josh’s body, settling in for sleep, and Josh presses his lips into Tyler’s hair, closing his eyes, taking in his scent, drowsy.

Josh is calm, he’s safe in their cocoon, so, so happy and full of warmth and love he wants to tell Tyler. Wants to tell him how much he loves him, how much he loves and appreciates everything he does for him, how safe he makes him feel.

Take his hand and never let go, kiss him and only him for the rest of his life. But most of all he wants to stay in this moment, right now, next to Tyler, impossibly close, his scent engulfing him, softly saturated colors all around him.

He drifts off to sleep then, warm and happy, calm and at home.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own, i am obviously not an expert since english isn't my first language. feel free to beef w me anytime on twitter @superjaii


End file.
